Aria's Delphox
Aria's Delphox (Japanese: エルのマフォクシー Elle's Mahoxy) is a owned by in the . History Aria has been shown to own Delphox since she was still a Pokémon Performer in training. She first appeared as a in A Pokévision of Things to Come!. She starred alongside Aria in her Pokévision video. Serena's Fennekin became jealous of her when she noticed Clemont's Chespin staring at her affectionately. In Day Three Blockbusters!, she was revealed to have evolved into a . In a flashback of 's, Aria and Braixen were shown to have participated in many Pokémon Showcases together. Eventually, she and her Trainer managed to enter the Master Class tournament and win. The victory gave Aria the title of . Braixen appeared in the flesh for the first time in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, where she and her Trainer gave an exhibition performance at the Lagoon Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. She showed off her moves and proceeded to toss her wand back and forth with her Trainer. She finished her performance by showing off her attack. She reappeared as a in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, where she battled alongside Aria's against 's Fennekin and in a Double Battle. Her Trainer, using the alias Ariana (Japanese: エレーナ Elena), had earlier suggested a battle with Serena to help her regain her confidence. Delphox and Aromatisse worked well together, dominating the battle field until Serena's Fennekin evolved into Braixen. However, Aria was called away and the battle ended before reaching a conclusion. Delphox appeared again in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where she watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with her Trainer and Aromatisse. In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, she was shown on television, performing alongside her Trainer and Aromatisse in a Pokémon Showcase. In Party Dancecapades!, Delphox attended a dance party, hosted by Monsieur Pierre, with her Trainer, where she danced with Monsieur Pierre's . Delphox finally appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, where she watched the Pokémon Showcase Master Class in Gloire City alongside her Trainer. In the following episode, she performed in the final round alongside Aromatisse and , trying to defend Aria's title from Serena. Delphox combined with Vivillon's and finished the performance with Fire Blast. In the end, Aria's performance received the most votes, causing her to retain her title of Kalos Queen. Personality and characteristics When shown as a Fennekin, Delphox seemed to have a lot of fun while performing. It has been stated that, in order to make an effective Pokévision video, the and in question should share a close bond. Given that Aria and Fennekin's video ranked so highly with the public vote, this can be inferred to be the case with them both. As she progressed through evolution, Delphox became more serious and elegant, conserving her energy before leaping into performances wholeheartedly. Like Aria, Delphox faces victory with delicate modesty. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Braixen Fire Spin|1=Braixen Fire Blast|2=Delphox Mystical Fire|3=Delphox Flamethrower}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Fire Spin as a Braixen|1=Fire Blast as a Braixen|2=Mystical Fire|3=Flamethrower}}}} Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) es:Delphox de Aria fr:Goupelin d'Aria it:Delphox di Aria zh:爱儿的妖火红狐